Trailers
by Dressa
Summary: Capítulo CINCO. Universo Alternativo, Prata no XI Challenge JamesxLily' Algumas histórias simplesmente deveriam acontecer.
1. Trailer

**Algumas histórias simplesmente deveriam acontecer.**

* * *

_Somewhere a star explodes too far_

* * *

O rubro em meio ao branco imaculado não era sangue de inocente; eram cabelos de uma criança, a única a permanecer imaculada e inteira naquela luta. Era uma menina, camponesa e pobre, de rosto sujo e machucado, pálida como a própria neve. Uma de suas mãos estava firmemente segura na mão de um homem de meia idade, cujos fios de cabelos tinham o mesmo tom de cobre dos da garota, espalhados como num leque. Ele ainda tinha seus olhos escuros abertos e vazios, a marca de uma bala de fuzil em sua testa protuberante.

* * *

_I think it's time that my mind should take away_

* * *

- Sua mãe é realmente um anjo na cozinha. – Sirius comentou, feliz. – Com quem estava falando? Ouvi vozes. 

- John Lennon. – James respondeu, simplesmente.

* * *

_Cause I know just what to do_

* * *

- Escuta aqui! – a menina empurrou-o contra a parede, o indicador acusadoramente apontado. – Nunca mais, você me ouviu, James?_ Nunca mais_ deixe um desses gatos escapar. 

- Quem é você para me dar ordens, garota?

- Lily, aquela que vai meter um pouco de responsabilidade na sua cabeça e evitar que o Faraó mande decapitá-la.

* * *

_These teenage years, no they don't last, oh yeah oh yeah  
_

* * *

James arregaçou a manga esquerda da jaqueta até a altura do cotovelo, expondo a área marcada e pousando-a sobre o joelho de Lily. 

- Dizem que o pescoço e o pulso são as partes do corpo mais dolorosas para se tatuar, mas eu não me incomodei tanto. Talvez tenha sido o meu propósito ao fazer o desenho, não sei.

- _Sr. Pontas, dos Marotos_. O que significa?

- Longa história.

* * *

_She sun  
Does nothing  
_

* * *

- Tolos! Não percebem que já estão sendo punidos? Não deixem seu filho único também pagar por pecados alheios. Eu tomei minha decisão e intercederei por sua família. Eu os levarei pessoalmente a Delfos. Tenho certeza que o Lírio ajudará o jovem James.

* * *

_I take the things that my friends say I should take  
_

* * *

- Srta. Lily, James gostaria de falar-lhe em urgência sobre um assunto de suma importância. _A sós_. Então, eu estou me retirando. Com licença. – Sirius informou, rapidamente, as mãos postas para trás e os dedos cruzados em figa. 

Ao ver o amigo afastar-se, James virou-se e começou a murmurar por ajuda, os orbes arregalados em desespero.

- Fica calmo e faça tudo como nós ensaiamos. E se esquecer alguma coisa... fale o que estiver sentindo na hora. – Sirius sussurrou, piscando um olho e desejando-lhe boa sorte.

* * *

_These teenage lips, they speak too fast, oh yeah oh yeah_

* * *

- Oh. Eu estava cantando? 

- Sim.

- Alto?

- Com certeza.

- Desafinado?

- Pode apostar nisso.

* * *

_Sea change  
She strange_

* * *

A beleza da jovem Lily fora uma maldição do invejoso deus do Amor. Ele a presenteara com o vermelho de seus cabelos e o verde de seus olhos para que atraísse os mais diversos olhares apaixonados. Em seu debuto de quinze anos, fora escolhida pelo Deus Sol como a Única. E na ocasião inoportuna da consulta ao Oráculo de Delfos, as flechas de Eros acertaram em cheio o coração doente do imaturo arconte Potter.

* * *

_Keep her locked up all by myself_

* * *

Lily sentiu os braços protetores envolverem-na. Abraçou James fortemente pela cintura e aninhou sua cabeça no peito do garoto, fechando os olhos assustada. Ele a aproximou mais de seu corpo ao ver o brilho metálico da espada erguida.

* * *

**Trailers**


	2. She Sun

_She sun _

_Does nothing _

_She won't _

_Tell nothing _

_Sea change _

_She strange_

**São Petersburgo – 1905**

A memória de Lily Evans a respeito daquele domingo estava desfeita em fragmentos, cacos vermelhos e brancos sobre o dia que a Rússia nunca esqueceu.

Ela era somente uma menina cuja maturidade começava a se desenvolver ao amanhecer daquele nove de janeiro. Despertou, irritada com o frio pavoroso de meia estação, os lábios pequenos roxos e inchados; sentou-se com dificuldade em sua cama humilde, enrolando seu magro corpo o máximo que conseguia no cobertor de lã. Trêmula, levantou sua mãozinha e empurrou as portinholas da janela com força, tentando fechá-las mais; o vento gelado trazia flocos de neve para dentro do casebre e salpicava de branco os vermelhos cabelos de Lily.

- Não adianta, meu bem. Está quebrada. – tossiu a voz cansada da Sra. Evans, remexendo um líquido fumegante numa panela enferrujada sobre a lareira.

O alvo dos fios de Sarah Evans não sairia se ela simplesmente balançasse sua cabeça; sua jovialidade ficara na Inglaterra, onde nascera e casara com Igor Kursk, o bravo soldado russo, ferido pelos efeitos da Guerra, de quem cuidara num hospital em Manchester e com quem fugira do ódio xenofóbico de seus pais para a Grande Rússia.

Lily sabia que toda vez que sua mãe suspirava, ela estava pensando em ter sido uma filha obediente e se guardado para um bom partido à sua altura. Sarah deixara de usar o sobrenome do marido a partir do momento em que deixara de amá-lo: no minuto seguinte à morte de sua filha mais velha.

Sarah tinha a certeza de que se não fossem considerados estrangeiros no país, camponeses miseráveis abandonados à força dos rigorosos invernos num casebre de dois cômodos, Petúnia teria tido uma chance de sobreviver. Por ter se voluntariado como enfermeira pela Inglaterra, para a mãe nada existiu de mais doloroso do que perceber os indícios da tuberculose em sua pequena flor e saber que a precariedade de sua situação a condenaria.

- Onde o meu pai está? – a menina perguntou, levantando-se com o cobertor sobre os ombros.

- Saiu. – a mãe respondeu, secamente. Embora ela e Igor dividissem o mesmo teto e a mesma sopa rala, Sarah tornara-se retraída e amarga em relação ao homem. O que só piorava suas relações com a filha mais nova, a eterna garotinha do papai.

- Isso eu percebi, mamãe. Ainda que o sol raiasse no nosso inverno, ainda não estaria no horário. Para onde meu pai foi?

Sarah deu as costas à filha e apoiou-se na parede vazia, cabisbaixa. Fungou com força e respondeu:

- O padre Gapone convidou seu pai a juntar-se aos trabalhadores que protestam contra o governo em São Petersburgo. A esta hora, eles devem estar marchando em direção ao Palácio de Inverno.

Os olhos de Lily, tão expressivos e brilhantes como o da própria mãe um dia fora, tão verdes quanto os bosques vivos e saudosos da amada Inglaterra, arregalaram-se de surpresa e seus pezinhos sujos de carvão pularam animados.

- Revolução? – ela exclamou, um sorriso ingênuo brotando em seu rosto.

- Pela reforma agrária e liberdade de crenças. – a mãe confirmou.

- Que maravilha! Quem sabe assim o Czar não abre seus olhos para as mudanças que precisa fazer, não é, mamãe? Aah, estou tão feliz que papai esteja participando disso. Ele é um homem inteligente; padre Gapone poderia chamá-lo para ajudar a conversar com o Czar Nicolau!

Uma risada tão fria quanto o próprio inverno russo ecoou na humilde casa dos Evans Kursk, vinda da garganta de Sarah.

- Mamãe? – Lily encarou-a, assustada com a mãe. – Mamãe, está tudo bem. Papai conseguirá o que pretende e nós mudaremos de casa, para uma maior!

A menina tentou abraçar a mulher, os bracinhos erguidos esperando ser acolhida, mas tudo que recebeu foi a rejeição de sua progenitora.

Lily engoliu em seco.

- Mamãe? Por que a senhora também não foi para a revolução? Foi por minha causa?

- Foi porque eu prezo pela minha vida! – Sarah explodiu, as lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto. – Essa luta não tem sentido, esse esforço não tem valor, nossa vida não vai mudar! Tudo que pode acontecer é piorar! Esses homens só nos afundarão ainda mais nessa neve fria. _Ess__a marcha é em direção à morte, à__ MORTE_!

Lily sentiu-se tremer por inteiro, e teve a certeza que não era por frio.

- Papai...

- Seu pai não voltará desta manifestação! _Ele será um homem morto ao fim do dia_!

Sarah, as mãos vagando entre os cabelos desgrenhados e o rosto manchado, caiu em seu colchão duro, chorando alto pelo seu desespero, chamando miseravelmente pelos mortos.

- Petúnia... Petúnia...

Lily sentia as lágrimas forçarem em seus olhos, ardendo como areia, mas não se deixou abater. Fungou forte e andou até a mãe, pé ante pé, temerosa como nunca antes. Tocou seu ombro com delicadeza e, embora fosse apenas uma magérrima menininha de dez anos de idade, compreendeu que a mãe se entregara à própria desesperança ao fitá-la nos olhos aflitos.

- Quando uma mulher percebe que talvez sua mãe estivesse certa, ela geralmente terá uma filha que acha que ela está errada. – Sarah sussurrou, beijando as mãos da pequena Lily e aconchegou-se no colchão, repousando sua cabeça no colo da filha, acalentando a si mesma.A pequena Lily Evans acariciou os cabelos da mãe com tranqüilidade, sentindo como se tivessem invertido seus papéis. Permaneceu assim até certificar-se de que Sarah adormecera, quando cuidadosamente ajeitou-a e cobriu-a. Levantou-se de um pulo, correu em busca de seus sapatos e vestiu todos os agasalhos que encontrou.

À porta de casa, Lily deu uma última olhada na mãe. Ela ressonava calmamente, como se sonhasse com a Inglaterra e a filha mais velha.

- Vou atrás de papai e avisá-lo para tomar cuidado, mamãe. Nós voltaremos para o jantar.

* * *

Pobres ingleses feitos prisioneiros numa batalha de séculos passados, os Potters e seus descendentes não significavam nada para a Rússia dos Czares. O que significa que quando o Jimmy, é, o pequeno Jimmy, foi convocado para o Exército, a família entrou em polvorosa. Era a chance única de passarem a sobreviver os três com um pouco de dignidade. No entanto, como jovem de apenas dezesseis anos, estrangeiro e inexperiente, James Potter tornou-se um reles soldado cuja serventia exclusiva era acatar toda e qualquer ordem vinda de cima.

- O grão-duque foi muito claro! – gritava o capitão comandante da guarda do Palácio de Inverno, cedo naquele domingo. – Há uma multidão de camponeses revoltosos se aproximando; a previsão para sua chegada aos muros do Palácio é de _vinte minutos_. Nosso dever é impedi-los, pará-los _antes_ disso, não importa a que preço!

- Capitão! Poderemos abrir fogo contra os manifestantes?

- A _qualquer_ preço, eu disse! Estamos entendidos?

- SIM, SENHOR! – respondeu a guarda, num berro uníssono.

James engoliu em seco, os olhos no horizonte branco e as mãos seguras no fuzil. Sentia-se dividido em seus princípios, pois secretamente apoiava e muito torcia por aqueles camponeses e sua força de vontade para lutar por condições mais dignas. Entretanto, a própria sobrevivência do garoto e de seus velhos pais dependia da sua coragem para puxar o gatilho e disparar contra os trabalhadores.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, James não percebeu o começo da injusta batalha. O garoto só sentiu, como no despertar de um torpor, as dezenas de soldados russos avançando em direção à multidão, armados e preparados para matar, esbarrando violentamente em seu corpo magricela. Mais tarde, algum de seus companheiros o atualizaria, enquanto ele esperaria ao lado de uma cama de hospital, relatando que os convictos manifestantes se recusaram a dar meia volta e os guardas foram autorizados a disparar.

Estupefato com a crueldade, James apenas observou o suceder dos eventos. Pela neve pesada, os soldados caçavam e disparavam, tingindo a pureza do branco em pecado vermelho. Foi em praticamente um piscar de olhos que as redondezas gélidas da praça transformaram-se nos resquícios finais de um campo de extermínio.

O capitão designou um sargento para comandar as equipes de busca e limpeza nos arredores. James estava em um grupo de cinco soldados, embrenhado em corredores de cadáveres amontoados um por cima do outro, rezando para o Deus que a Rússia proibia que aquela chacina desumana tivesse poupado alguém.

Caminhou para longe dos outros, onde achou que a barbaridade não tivesse chegado. James estava nos portões suntuosos e festivos do Palácio de Inverno, suas pernas molhadas pela neve a trinta centímetros do chão. Ela quase resplandecia, brilhava sobre os entalhos dourados e monumentos erguidos. Expandia-se num branco mentiroso, enganador: aos olhos gratos pelo fim, a cor mostrava-se pacífica, conclusiva e cândida; no entanto, não passava de uma ilusão para o coração sofrido, a esconder manchas ensangüentadas na política russa.

James aproximou-se do enorme poço vermelho que desvirtuava o branco. Suas defesas caíram por completo e ele sentiu-se despedaçar.

O rubro em meio ao branco imaculado não era sangue de inocente; eram cabelos de uma criança, a única a permanecer pura e inteira naquela luta. Era uma menina, camponesa e pobre, de rosto sujo e machucado, pálida como a própria neve. Uma de suas mãos estava firmemente segura na mão de um homem de meia idade, cujos fios de cabelos tinham o mesmo tom de cobre dos da garota, espalhados como num leque. Ele ainda tinha seus olhos escuros abertos e vazios, a marca de uma bala de fuzil em sua testa protuberante.

Eram pai e filha, indiscutivelmente.

James, em um sentimento de agonia crescente no peito, aproximou-se para separá-los. No entanto, a menina pareceu pressenti-lo e apertou a mão do pai, com o frio da morte. Começava a sentir a perda, entreabrindo os olhos em sofrimento.

- Pequenina? Pequenina! Rapazes, ela está viva! –James Potter, o soldado, gritou feliz aos seus companheiros. – Pequenina, você está bem? Está machucada, dói alguma coisa?

- Dor não machuca quando é a única coisa que você já sentiu. – a pequena Lily Evans sussurrou para o seu salvador, antes de desmaiar novamente.

**Nota da Autora:** A música do capítulo é _She__ Sun_, da banda _The__Subways_. Só por curiosidade, eles serão a trilha sonora desta fanfic. Obrigada àquelas que mandaram reviews (Anya Black, Júúú, bbiia, Cams, Luhli e Tahh Halliwell) e aos que comentaram no fórum 3V (Lyla Evans Higurashi, Guta, Clah, Rodrigo e Nath Evans); incentivo é o que há!

**Próximo Capítulo:** Pelo menos, **dez** reviews! Nem é tão ruim, é?


	3. Holiday

_I think is time that I went on a holiday _

_I think it's time that my mind should take away _

_I take the things that my friends say I should take _

_I think it's time that I went on a holiday_

**Sobre o Oceano Atlântico – 1994**

Ao encarar as poderosas nuvens negras e o pouco do céu sem estrelas através do vidro, Lily Evans assumia para si mesma que fora uma grande idiotice deixar a mãe comprar sua passagem de avião ao lado da janela.

Seus olhos fecharam-se com lentidão enquanto ela respirava profundamente, as mãos de unhas curtas apertando com força desmedida os braços da poltrona. Nos ouvidos, ainda restava o odioso e irritante barulhinho da diferença de pressão; ele a fazia sentir-se em um universo paralelo, andando sobre uma corda bamba ao zumbido de mosquitos.

- Hm... eu posso sentar aqui, moça?

"Controle-se, Lily", a garota pensava repetidamente. Engolia sua própria saliva com a voracidade de um sedento no deserto, mas de nada adiantava para aliviar sua pena. Pressionou os indicadores contra os ouvidos, a cabeça abaixada entre os joelhos, mas isso só fez sua dor aumentar.

- Moça?

Lily, de repente, sentiu como se tivesse sido jogada despreparada em uma piscina muito funda. Era uma sensação semelhante ao afogamento, parecia sentir a água em suas narinas, embora ela tivesse a plena certeza de encontrar-se com os pés bem firmes no chão.

"Ou não", a garota acrescentou mentalmente ao fitar a janelinha ao seu lado. Fechou-a violentamente, fazendo um barulho seco ao esconder totalmente a paisagem aterrorizante com o protetor. Lily passou a mão rapidamente pelos cabelos, afastando alguns fios de sua face. Suara de nervoso.

- _Moça, você está bem?_

O insistente rapaz já estava acomodado no assento ao seu lado, com as mãos posicionadas sobre os ombros da garota, virando-a para si. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de medo; ela _realmente_ deveria estar parecendo uma maluca.

- Eu preciso de um copo d'água. – Lily conseguiu murmurar, apoiando-se no braço da poltrona.

O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça e levantou-se, logo sumindo no corredor.

No curto tempo em que o desconhecido que provavelmente salvaria sua vida estava longe, Lily procurou se acalmar. A velhinha do bloco de poltronas ao lado lhe encarava como se ela fosse psicologicamente instável e a garota tinha _certeza_ que vira um garotinho de uns sete anos dar meia-volta no caminho depois de presenciar sua _crise_.

- Aqui está, moça. – o rapaz voltara com um copo de plástico transparente, cheio de água gelada, pingando em seus dedos e uma aeromoça loira de feições preocupadas.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu, ainda tremendo um pouco ao recebê-lo.

O desconhecido observou-a beber a goles curtos todo o conteúdo do copo. Ele tinha mais ou menos a idade de Lily, embora fosse com certeza mais alto do que ela jamais sonharia em ser. Vestia calças _jeans_ escuras e uma jaqueta marrom, que destacava seus olhos cor de folha seca (além de ombros muito bonitos, _oh, sim_). Usava charmosos oclinhos de aro redondo e seus cabelos negros pareciam ter acordado daquela maneira.

- Acho que ela já está melhor. – o rapaz disse, e a aeromoça acenou com a cabeça, se retirando com um suave "Com licença".

Ele voltou seus olhos para Lily e sorriu, iluminando até mesmo o rosto pálido daquela que há pouco passava mal.

- Sou James Potter. – ele lhe estendeu a mão, simpaticamente, esticando-se sobre a cadeira vazia.

A garota pareceu despertar de seu transe e puxou a bandeja na poltrona da frente, pousando nela o copo vazio. Limpou a garganta com um pigarreio e apertou a mão de James, tentando parecer mais segura de si do que aparentara na primeira vez.

- Lily Evans. – ela falou, simplesmente. Os dois se olharam fixamente por um tempo, por motivos que nem eles mesmos sabiam. "Pelo menos tenho olhos de que posso me orgulhar", a garota acrescentou mentalmente. – Er... obrigada. Por... pelo copo d'água, pela ajuda. Por me salvar. – ela adicionou, desajeitada.

- Não há de quê. Moça, você se importaria se eu me sentasse aqui? Meu verdadeiro vizinho tem idade para ser meu bisavô e está realmente babando enquanto dorme.

- Ah, claro que não. Fique à vontade.

Ele sorriu agradecido e colocou sua bagagem de mão, uma mochila normal de escola, no braço da poltrona. Abriu-a e remexeu em seu interior, que Lily imaginou estar realmente bagunçado. James começou a tirar seus pertences, procurando por alguma coisa. Jogou no assento um pacote aberto com vários chicletes sabor menta e uma caixa de CD com um gato de olhos extremamente azuis como capa, cujo vidro da frente exibia uma rachadura. Foi então que o achou, um _discman_ brilhante de tão novo, preto e cinza.

O rapaz segurou tudo em uma só mão e jogou a mochila de qualquer jeito no bagageiro superior. Lily teve a certeza de ter ouvido o barulho de algo quebrando, mas achou melhor não comentar.

James jogou-se confortavelmente em sua poltrona, acomodando suas coisas sobre as coxas. Abriu a caixa, observando com remorso a lasca no vidro. Puxou o disco e ergueu-o contra a luz das lâmpadas, procurando arranhões; como não os encontrou, acabou por simplesmente limpar o CD com a barra de sua blusa e encaixá-lo cuidadosamente no _discman_.

O rapaz subiu mais em sua cadeira, acomodando-se melhor. Olhou para Lily e, como ela fingia que lia o folheto de segurança do avião, deu de ombros e colocou os fones nos ouvidos. Apertou o botão do _Play_ e rapidamente fechou-se em seu próprio mundo, embora o som estivesse num volume tão alto que a garota podia escutar a música quase que perfeitamente.

A longa viagem de Lily Evans de sua pacata casa na Inglaterra (agora que finalmente, _finalmente_, Petúnia casara-se e saíra para morar com Vernon) para suas férias imprevistas no México estariam prestes a retomar seu curso normal e realmente tedioso se James Potter não insistisse em cantar.

E batucar um pouco também.

Certo, o cara salvara a vida de Lily ao socorrê-la em seu ataque hipocondríaco de asma nervosa, mas ele era _muito _desafinado. Mesmo. Até para os padrões do _poppy-punk_ que ele ouvia.

- Er... com licença... – Lily cutucou o ombro de James, ainda incerta sobre o que estava fazendo.

- _He has fun __fun__fun__ and you might call him a whore, __buuuuut__ just look where he's at 'cause…_ - deveria ser o refrão; James Potter estava _realmente_ empolgado. Ele estava fazendo a dancinha do cabelo até!

- James! Você pode cantar mais baixo? – Lily exclamou, mais alto. – James! JAMES!

Talvez ela tenha passado dos limites quando arrancou os fones do rapaz, mas o que está feito, está feito.

- Oh. – ele fez, murchando ao perceber a falta da música. Suas bochechas estavam um pouco coradas quando ele disse: - Eu estava cantando?

- Sim. – suspirou Lily, com um aceno de cabeça.

- Alto?

- Com certeza.

- Desafinado? – James fez uma careta.

- Pode apostar nisso.

- Céus, me desculpe. Sério, perdão, moça. – o rapaz tomou suas mãos nas dele e pediu-lhe, constrangido. A própria Lily envergonhou-se.

- Tudo bem. Não tem problema; eles devem ser muito bons para você se animar dessa maneira.

- SIM! Eles são! _Mesmo_! Quer ouvir?

A maneira como ele pulou na poltrona, feliz como um cachorrinho prestes a passear, fez Lily pensar que aquela talvez fosse uma péssima idéia. No entanto, ela já estava pondo os fones sobre seus próprios ouvidos, clamando aos céus por piedade.

- Vou colocar no começo do CD. – James avisou, um sorriso estampado no rosto. – Você vai _amar_, moça.

- Contanto que você deixe o volume em um nível saudável...

James fez um careta incrédula.

- Moça, você _não_ pode escutar Blink 182 _neste __discman_ fingindo que é a Sinfônica de Londres. Cadê seu espírito de _rock'n__'__roll_, jovem, idealista e um pouco pirado?

- Trancado na mala, desculpe. Então, é neste botãozinho aqui, né? Eu me viro, sem problemas.

Lily sorriu e _tomou_ o aparelho de seu dono. James abriu a boca, prestes a revidar e fazer um _grande_ escândalo, mas sua revolta passou assim que viu as suaves batidas das pontas dos dedos da garota no braço da poltrona, acompanhando o ritmo da música.

- Eu _sabia_ que você ia gostar! – ele exclamou, abraçando-a de súbito pelos ombros. Como que percebendo o que fizera, James recompôs-se e procurou algo em seu bolso. Achou um daqueles chicletes de menta e ofereceu-o à garota. – Um prêmio pelo seu bom gosto musical, moça.

Lily sorriu e aceitou o doce.

- James. Você se lembra do meu nome? – perguntou, enquanto devolvia o _discman_ e abria o pacote.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Lily Evans, certo?

- É. Se você sabe, por que continuar a me chamar de _moça_?

- Boa pergunta. Não sei como responder. Só sei que é divertido. – James sorriu como uma criança.

- Não, não é. É _irritante_! _Moça isso, moça aquilo_. Sério, pare, por favor. Consegue perturbar mais do que a sua voz. – ela riu, ao ver a feição falsamente ofendida do outro.

- Estou magoado. _Moça_.

Ambos gargalharam alto. Subitamente, James puxou a alavanca laranja ao lado de sua poltrona, reclinando o assento o máximo possível, assustando o passageiro de trás. Lily observou com atenção o rapaz fechar seus belos olhos, sorrindo tranqüilo e sem se importar com as reclamações do outro homem, e espreguiçar-se, esticando os braços a ponto de deixar entrever pedaços de seus pulsos saindo da jaqueta. Um deles exibia uma tatuagem em cor escura, embora a garota não tenha conseguido distingui-la.

- Doeu?

Ela, por vezes, odiava sua própria incapacidade de reprimir alguns pensamentos, geralmente os mais idiotas ou reflexivos. Em terças-feiras chuvosas, sextas-feiras 13 e domingos em aviões, costumava ser os dois tipos.

- Doeu? – James repetiu, num tom de quem não entendera, os olhos semi-abertos numa expressão de estranheza.

- Para fazer a tatuagem. – Lily explicou, cabisbaixa e apontando para o braço do rapaz.

- Ooh. – ele fez, compreendendo e logo sorriu abertamente. – Você é uma _moça_ muito observadora. Até eu às vezes me esqueço disso às vezes, obrigado por lembrar. – ele brincou e ela mostrou a língua.

James arregaçou a manga esquerda da jaqueta até a altura do cotovelo, expondo a área marcada e pousando-a sobre o joelho de Lily.

- Dizem que o pescoço e o pulso são as partes do corpo mais dolorosas para se tatuar, mas eu não me incomodei tanto. Talvez tenha sido o meu propósito ao fazer o desenho, não sei.

- _Sr.__ Pontas, dos Marotos_. – Lily leu, torcendo um pouco o braço de James para conseguir. Ergueu a cabeça e alguns fios rubros vieram ao seu rosto; irritada, ela afastou-os com uma mão, a outra ainda tocando suavemente a tatuagem do rapaz. – O que significa?

- Longa história.

- Estamos sobrevoando um oceano, acho que tempo não é um problema.

James fez um sinal com seu indicador, concordando.

- Você tem um ponto, _moça_. – e sorriu. – Ainda que tudo que eu e meus amigos já passamos mais pareça um conto épico, eu farei um resumo.

- Então... esses _Marotos _são seus amigos?

- Os melhores que eu poderia ter. – James enfatizou e Lily não pôde deixar de acompanhá-lo em seu sorriso; era tão... _verdadeiro_. "Eles devem ser quase irmãos", ela pensou. – Sirius, Remus, Peter e James: os quatro Marotos que entraram para a história de Hogwarts como os maiores desordeiros que aquela escola já viu. Uma grande calúnia, realmente. Foram só algumas brigas com o Ranhoso, umas guerras de papel, umas peças em calouros, mais brigas com o Ranhoso... nada demais. Ele foi parar na enfermaria algumas vezes, mas é um exagero nos chamar de vândalos irresponsáveis.

- Ooh, com certeza. – Lily disse, debochada. – E se o cara realmente se machucasse algum dia, seria uma imensa difamação pôr a culpa em vocês por uma brincadeira _inocente_.

- Todos nós temos um lado selvagem, meus amigos e eu só deixamos o nosso vir à tona. – James disse, filosoficamente, arrancando algumas risadas de Lily.

- Você é o maior idiota do planeta, sabia?- Ao menos meu cabelo não me faz parecer um palhaço! - Isso foi seu insulto? - Eu posso morder, se você preferir.

Lily fez uma careta.

- Você é _muito_ esquisito, James Potter.

- Também fiquei encantando em conhecê-la, Lily Evans.

* * *

Músicas do Capítulo: Holiday (The Subways) e Touchdown Boy (Blink 182).

* * *

Nota da Autora: Vocês não têm idéia da felicidade que foi ler (e reler umas quinze vezes) as reviews de bbiiaa, Rose Samartinne, amanda, gutinha, Mary M Evans, Mrs. Liss, p, Luhli, Lady Yuuko e Ysi. Muito obrigada!

Próximo Capítulo: Chegamos à marca de dezesseis reviews no capítulo dois; vinte e cinco para o três?

XI Challenge James e Lily: Trailers faturou o Prêmio Especial de Vizinho Mais Interessante (que infelizmente só aparece pelo último capítulo) e a Medalha de Prata. Banners no meu profile.


	4. In Love

_Cause I know just what to do_

_Keep her locked up_

_On my shelf_

_Keep her locked up_

_All by myself _

**Delfos - ****418 a****.C.**

Dorea sempre tivera muita fé em seus deuses. Fervorosa devota, ela dedicava uma hora durante todos os seus dias para agradecer e penitenciar-se aos Olímpicos.

- Se é assim, Senhor dos Senhores, ó Zeus Pai de Todos os Deuses do Monte Olimpo, por que me castigas? – Dorea chorava aos céus, ajoelhada defronte a um altar, em algum santuário da pólis. – Por que queres tirar de mim o único fruto que este ventre senil produziu?

- Mulher, não sejas tão atrevida. – ecoou a voz rasgada do sacerdote do templo. – Não questiones as decisões do Senhor dos Deuses, se não queres que Sua ira caia sobre sua cabeça.

- Mais do que já está caindo, senhor? – a mulher lamentava, no rosto marcado pelo tempo os resquícios das lágrimas de sofrimento. – Meu filho está sendo arrastado por Hades e ninguém consegue impedi-lo. Eu e meu marido já vagamos por toda a Grécia à procura de uma salvação; nem mesmo Dódona nos atendeu.

- Zeus virou-lhe as costas? – o velho homem surpreendeu-se, a mão pousada confortadoramente no ombro da senhora.

- Zeus pediu ao meu filho, que convulsiona e cospe sangue todos os dias, para esperar. Eu peço perdão por minhas ofensas ao Deus dos Deuses, mas isto é impossível para o meu James.

Com dificuldade, Dorea levantou-se de sua penitência. De olhos baixos e esperanças em fiapos, ela fitou o sacerdote.

- Ore por meu James, senhor. Peça a Zeus e a Apolo por piedade de uma alma tão jovem.

- Quantas primaveras seu filho já presenciou?

- Estou lutando para que ele veja a décima sétima.

- Pelos raios de Zeus! O arconte Potter ainda não recorreu a Apolo?

- Charlus teme que o Deus Sol nos castigue pelos atos ilícitos de nossos antepassados Black.

- Tolos! Não percebem que já estão sendo punidos? Não deixem seu filho único também pagar por pecados alheios. Eu tomei minha decisão e intercederei por sua família. Eu os levarei pessoalmente a Delfos. Tenho certeza que o Lírio ajudará o jovem James.

O dia amanhecera límpido, como se Apolo tivesse acordado de seu sono divino com um ótimo humor. Ou como se pressentisse a cor vibrante do sangue a ser em breve derramado em seu nome.

Dorea e seu filho já esperavam sentados nos degraus do templo há quase uma hora completa quando o velho sacerdote surgiu das montanhas. Outro homem, bem mais jovem, trajado em vestes negras, acompanhava-o cabisbaixo.

- Vós estais prontos e conscientes do que estão prestes a fazer? – sussurrou o sacerdote.

- É a última chance de meu filho. – disse Dorea, passando os dedos carinhosamente nos cabelos de James, negros como as noites gregas. O rapaz tinha uma aparência realmente doentia, pálido e de olheiras profundas, magro como uma Fiandeira do Destino. – Estou disposta a ir até as últimas conseqüências.

- Pudemos perceber. – falou o outro homem, que a mulher supôs também ser um sacerdote. Ele passava seus olhos para mãe e filho, os únicos presentes, com uma significância sinistra no olhar.

James sentou-se ereto, lentamente. Tentou esconder a ferocidade de sua tosse, mas foi em vão; os urros de seus pulmões ecoavam no vazio em que estavam. Ele ofereceu ao sacerdote mais velho uma bolsa de couro de tamanho médio, completa até a boca de moedas de ouro puro.

- A taxa está paga. – o rapaz falou, a voz rouca e difícil. – Somos pessoas de honra. Agora nos levem ao Oráculo.

- Que assim seja, jovem arconte. – respondeu o homem mais novo.

Ele caminhou por entre as altas e trabalhadas colunas de mármore do Templo de Apolo, seguido pelos outros três. A céu aberto, era uma cúpula de pedras frias e escuras organizadas circularmente de modo intimidador.

O grupo parou no meio do santuário. Os dois sacerdotes acenaram educadamente com as cabeças e retiraram-se, deixando Dorea e James sozinhos. Ou ao menos eles assim pensavam, até o momento em que perceberam as velas sendo acesas nas muretas, no chão, nos pequenos altares.

Era a Pítia, a Sacerdotisa de Apolo. Uma profetisa escolhida pelo próprio deus entre as virgens de sua cidade para ser sua intercessora entre os mortais, uma mulher cuja vida era propriedade exclusiva sua. Era a Dominada de Apolo, a menina de seus olhos e aquela em especial era conhecida como o Lírio Proibido.

A beleza da jovem Lily fora uma maldição do invejoso deus do Amor. Ele a presenteara com o vermelho de seus cabelos e o verde de seus olhos para que atraísse os mais diversos olhares apaixonados. Em seu debuto de quinze anos, fora escolhida pelo Deus Sol como a Única. E na ocasião inoportuna da consulta ao Oráculo de Delfos, as flechas de Eros acertaram em cheio o coração doente do imaturo arconte Potter.

A moça caminhava sobre as pedras mais altas, os olhos fechados e confiantes em Apolo. Ao chegar ao seu lugar numa espécie de tripé, sentou-se sobre os joelhos e purificou-se, bebendo da água da fonte de Delfos e mastigando as folhas do louro sagrado do Deus da Música.

- A Pítia está pronta.

Os sacerdotes reapareceram detrás de Dorea e James, acompanhados de cinco assistentes. O rapaz contraiu a face em desentendimento ao encarar o jarro e a espada que dois deles carregavam.

- Por que motivos trouxeram esta espada? – ele perguntou, da maneira mais imponente e imperativa que conseguiu.

Ninguém o respondeu. O sacerdote mais novo puxou Dorea para frente dos oito, empurrando suas costas e deixando-a curvada para a Pitonisa. Voltaram-se todos para a profetisa, de pé em seu pequeno altar, os braços abertos em seu estado de espera pela possessão divina, os olhos fechados na serenidade de seu espírito.

- Apolo, Deus do Sol! – o homem mais velho invocou. – O Oráculo de Delfos novamente o chama; um mortal honrado e leproso implora por sua compaixão e sua sabedoria. Deus Apolo, Senhor da Cura e das Doenças, será o jovem James, filho do arconte Charlus e da nobre Dorea, merecedor de suas respostas?

Ele então tomou o jarro em suas mãos e virou seu conteúdo de uma única vez sobre a mãe de James. A água frígida fez perpassar um arrepio pela pele da mulher, que tremeu perceptível e ininterruptamente por meio minuto.

- O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – James urrou, indignado, correndo dificultoso para socorrer Dorea. Entretanto, um dos auxiliares impediu-o, puxando-o para longe.

- O deus aceitou a proposta! – exclamou o velho. – Mas Apolo exige seu sacrifício.

O homem mais novo ergueu a espada sobre o pescoço curvado de Dorea.

- NÃO! MÃE! NÃO! – berrou James, ainda seguro pelo ajudante.

Dorea virou seu rosto para o filho, um sorriso terno em seus lábios, amor de mãe brilhando em seus olhos.

- Não te preocupes, meu amor. Eu não tenho medo de morrer! Só temo um pouco o que vem depois, mas eu irei em paz, pois sei que Apolo é bom e acometer-se-á de você, pequeno James.

A mulher tornou a cabeça para frente e abaixou-a ao perceber o sacerdote ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos e unicamente ouviu a lâmina bater contra o seu pescoço; estava morta antes de sentir a dor de verdade. A alma de Dorea já pertencia a Hades, o Deus do Submundo.

O filho caíra de joelhos, em choque com o que presenciara, o sangue ainda escorrendo sobre as pedras de Delfos. No coração a angústia nascente e nos olhos a ardência forte das lágrimas.

- O Deus Apolo está satisfeito com sua honraria, James, filho do arconte. – disse o velho sacerdote. – Agora é sua vez. Escolha com cuidado as suas palavras e faça a sua pergunta única. O Lírio intercederá por você junto a Apolo.

Lily, a Pítia, estava sentada sobre a trípode sagrada, o ramo de loureiro seguro nas mãos. Mantinha os olhos fechados, mas James sabia que ela prestava atenção. O rapaz caminhou hesitante, as pernas bambas, fracas, o coração disparado pelo rancor que se espalhava vertiginosamente em seu ser.

- Ó Todo Poderoso Deus Apolo. Espero que o sacrifício realizado aqui tenha sido de teu agrado e regozijo. – ele começou, quase desafiando o Senhor das Curas e Doenças. Seu tom de voz era magoado e quase debochado. – Em troca de minha perda sem reparos, eu _exijo_ saber: qual a cura da doença que tu me infligiste?

O silêncio ribombou aos ouvidos dos presentes, enquanto observam uma misteriosa fumaça ascender e envolver a Pítia, escondendo-a em sua bruma densa.

O Lírio abriu seus olhos; no entanto, em vez do verde intenso, sua cor era vermelha. Como os cabelos de Lily, como o sangue de Dorea.

- _Tua salvação é escolher o impossível._ – foi a voz máscula e imponente saída dos lábios carmim da Sibila que lhe respondeu; aquele era Apolo, Deus do Sol, Senhor das Curas e Doenças, cumprindo sua promessa.

No momento em que James parou para refletir sobre a resposta divina, a Pítia saiu de seu estado de êxtase e desfaleceu sobre o tripé.

- O que... o que isso significa? – o rapaz perguntou baixinho aos sacerdotes do templo.

- A interpretação é uma característica única e pessoal. – disse o mais velho. – Só tu saberás o que as palavras de Apolo querem verdadeiramente dizer.

Os homens abandonaram o templo, com uma reverência leve ao jovem. Aquele era o momento em que a Pítia utilizava suas habilidades de espírito puro para recuperar-se da experiência de inspiração divina. O santuário deveria ser somente dela.

Entretanto, James caminhou sobre as pedras altas da mesma maneira que ela fizera mais cedo e postou-se ao seu lado. Na trípode, o corpo da garota jazia curvado, os braços pendentes e o rosto angelical.

- Meu coração foi maculado duplamente neste dia: pela perda de minha mãe, minha segurança, meu motivo e pela inserção do Lírio em minha vida. Quão cruel podem ser os deuses? Eros é tão sádico! A maldição desta paixão fulminante acabará por me destruir por completo. Amar-te será como tentar tocar uma estrela: sei que nunca alcançarei, mas continuarei tentando. – James falou, infeliz no sentido mais amplo da palavra, curvado sobre a moça na chance única de aspirar o perfume dos deuses de néctar e ambrosia.

- E através do sofrer de seu coração pela impossibilidade de suas escolhas, Apolo dar-te-á a cura do veneno de teu corpo. Boa sorte, jovem arconte. – a bela Lily sussurrou ao seu ouvido, mais uma vez profetizando a sua triste sina.

* * *

**Músicas do Capítulo:** In Love -The Subways.

* * *

**Hora do Oscar:** _Thankyouverymuch_ to Clah, LMP3, Lady Yuuko, Rose Samartinne, Larya-e-Phallan, Criika, Srta. Malfoy, Luhli e Donaboborinha. Ah, e é claro, para Piu, a Pink Fletcher, que desde que leu este capítulo quando eu ainda o escrevia utiliza o nick de _Lírio Proibido_.

**Nota da ****Dressa:** Feliz Natal, pessoas! Como não sei se vou aparecer por aqui até 2008, um Feliz Ano Novo também! Capítulo novo como presente do Papai Noel e a prévia de _**Oásis**_, fic mais focada nos Marotos com estréia prevista para o fim de janeiro.

**Próximo Capítulo:** Trinta e três reviews?


	5. Lines of Light

_The lines of light _

_They tell my mind I'm a child _

_Time passes by _

_And from it, I cannot hide _

_The seasons know _

_But they won't show, they won't let go _

_No matter now _

_No matter now, time is slow_

**Tebas – 1320 a.C.**

Por entre os inúmeros corredores do Palácio do Faraó, uma menina de pés descalços e cabelos ao vento, acompanhada de um garoto magrelo e começando a espichar, corriam o mais rápido que seus pés conseguiam. Eles levavam-nos para longe, numa fuga desesperada para os esconderijos obscuros que só os criados conheciam.

Desviaram para a direita, derrapando e esbarrando-se nas paredes rústicas. A garota massageou o ombro ferido, as primeiras lágrimas rolando pelas bochechas avermelhadas de esforço. Os dois já resfolegavam, suados e de pernas falhas.

- James! Eu não... eu não consigo mais! _James!_ – Lily chamou, a voz entrecortada pelo embargo na garganta e a falha nos pulmões.

- Não pare! Lily, não desista, nós estamos perto das cozinhas! – o garoto disse. Tentando apoiá-la, segurou sua mão e apertou-a, encorajando Lily. – Nós vamos conseguir!

De mãos unidas, as duas crianças corriam, esforçando-se para continuar em seu ritmo. Ao perceber que se distanciavam _deles_, James até conseguiu esboçar um sorriso. Porém, ele esvaiu-se quando os dois se depararam com as figuras altas e sombrias em suas faces carregadas, paradas ao fim do corredor. À espera.

* * *

James conhecera Lily em seu aniversário de treze anos. Ele imaginava que aquele seria um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, já que o chefe dos empregados prometera-lhe apresentá-lo a um dos escribas do Faraó. O garoto aprenderia uma função digna, finalmente, Aton seja louvado. 

Entretanto, naquele amanhecer, ao posicionar-se disposto e pronto a frente de Ramsés, o homem apenas acenou-lhe displicentemente com a mão, sem nem ao menos encará-lo.

- Hoje você e a menina mais nova cuidarão dos gatos do Faraó. Seja cuidadoso, moleque; aqueles animais são como deuses.

James assentiu com a cabeça e retirou-se. Ao achar-se sozinho no corredor, socou a parede, enfurecido.

- GATOS? – ele gritou, sufocado. – _Gatos_? E meu aprendizado como escriba? Os _gatos_ me ensinarão a ler?

- Controle a língua, garoto. Ou sentirá a fúria de Anúbis.

James tornou o rosto na direção da voz; se não estivesse tão tomado pela ira, teria se assustado com a aparição da menina. Seus cabelos pareciam pegar fogo, como o inferno dedicado aos pecadores. Eles pareciam resplandecer na escuridão em que estavam.

Virou as costas para a garota e seguiu o caminho único, subindo as escadas e ascendendo ao nível dos nobres. Caminhava pelos corredores especiais aos criados com a experiência de uma vida inteira, acompanhado há alguns passos de distância pela menina dos cabelos de fogo.

Ambos chegaram a uma porta com entalhos, extremamente trabalhada. James respirou fundo, mas antes que ele sequer pensasse no que fazer, a garota suavemente bateu na madeira.

- Entrai. – ouviram a imponente voz de dentro do quarto.

Com uma reverência, ambos obedeceram. Como humildes e novíssimos servos, os dois jamais haviam vislumbrado tanto luxo num único lugar. As paredes do quarto eram totalmente pintadas, retratando a história de um deus demasiadamente poderoso, que ascendera ao sol. Os móveis eram entalhados em madeira escura, nobre e elitista, com maçanetas reluzentes de ouro puro. A cama era tão extensa que poderia abrigar uma família inteira de empregados.

Um miado os despertou de seu torpor. James virou o rosto e contemplou o jovem sentado ereto na suntuosa cama, de queixo retraído, dentes um pouco protuberantes e testa alongada. Os servos ajoelharam-se imediatamente no centro do aposento, em reverência ao seu senhor, ao seu deus, o Faraó Tutankhamon.

- Estes gatos a partir de agora valem mais do que suas vidas. – ele disse, a voz quase ecoando. – Valorizem-nos.

O Faraó levantou-se, arrastando sua veste branca atrás de si, e saiu de seu quarto, seguido de cinco outros empregados pessoais.

- Eu não sabia que ele era tão novo. – sussurrou James, ao ver-se sozinho com a garota no quarto.

- Em que mundo você vive? – ela retorquiu, incrédula, limpando a sujeira de suas roupas. – Venha, me ajude com esses bichos. Ramsés disse que deveríamos banhá-los e perfumá-los para a cerimônia de hoje à noite.

A menina pulou na macia cama do Faraó, aproveitando o raro momento de conforto. Disfarçava sua felicidade enquanto procurava pelos animais de estimação do grande Rei.

- Quantos anos ele tem? – James perguntou, andando pelo quarto.

- Dezesseis. Mas foi coroado aos nove.

- Ah. Eu era muito novo para perceber.

A garota entregou em suas mãos um gato preto, de grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis.

- Eu também. – ela disse. – Mas me interesso pela história de meu país. Vamos começar por esse; vou buscar água. _Tome cuidado_.

James acariciou a cabeça do bichano, com um dedo. Seus olhos azuis e arregalados o encararam com um brilho esquisito e o gato logo lhe deu uma patada, arranhando seu braço.

- AH, SEU BICHO IDIOTA! – o garoto berrou, soltando o animal. Ele assustou-se com o grito, arrepiou os pêlos e desatou a correr pela porta que a garota deixara aberta. – NÃO!

James parou de alisar seu machucado e, destrambelhado, atravessou o portal. O gato já se encontrava na dobra do corredor e o menino murmurava todas as maldições e palavras proibidas que conseguisse se lembrar.

- James? James o que está acontecendo? – a garota voltava, com uma bacia de água nas mãos.

- O gato fugiu! – ele respondeu, desesperado.

A menina boquiabriu-se.

- SEU ESTÚPIDO! IRRESPONSÁVEL!

Ela largou o vaso no chão e desatou a correr, seguida de perto pelo garoto.

- Para onde ele foi? – ela perguntou, já ofegante.

- Estava na esquina daquele corredor quando eu parei para falar com você.

- _Merda!_ Torça para ele estar por lá!

Dobraram à esquerda e encararam o longo caminho. O gato estava brincando entretido, as patas dianteiras no ar, com o desenho macabro na parede; dois prisioneiros sendo mortos por enforcamento.

A menina caminhou, pé ante pé, até o felino e puxou-o pelo corpo, de surpresa. Ele nem sequer reagiu.

- Por que ele só gosta de você? – James se indignou.

- Escuta aqui! – a menina empurrou-o contra a parede, o indicador acusadoramente apontado. – Nunca mais, você me ouviu, James?_ Nunca mais_ deixe um desses gatos escapar.

- Quem é você para me dar ordens, garota?

- Lily, aquela que vai meter um pouco de responsabilidade na sua cabeça e evitar que o Faraó mande decapitá-la.

Ela abraçou o gato mais forte em seus bracinhos e virou o rosto para frente, deixando de encarar o garoto. Enquanto caminhavam em silêncio de volta ao quarto do Faraó, pararam subitamente ao ouvirem vozes alteradas vindas de uma sala.

- Ai, preste atenção no que estou lhe falando. – era a voz do general Horemheb, um verdadeiro herói de guerra do Egito. Parecia preocupado.

James e Lily aproximaram-se da porta entreaberta.

- Estarei pronto para ouvir no momento em que você disser algo inteligente. – retrucou a voz do vizir do Faraó, Ai, seu conselheiro de maior confiança.

Horemheb pareceu ignorá-lo. Bebeu um pouco da taça de vinho à sua frente e disse:

- É muito simples. Não entendo essa sua preocupação tão grande; acidentes acontecem, não?

- Acidentes não podem acontecer com um Faraó, ele é muito protegido para isso!

- Nada impede que Tutankhamon role por uma escada, caia de um carro real ou seja atingido por um vaso que despenca do alto. São _calamidades_.

- Calamidades_provocadas_, você quer dizer.

O general explodiu de raiva, levantando-se de sua cadeira e batendo o punho na mesa.

- Você quer ser o Faraó do Egito, ou não, Ai?

- Quero, maldição!

- Então Tutankhamon _tem_ que morrer. E _rápido._

Lily deixou o gato do Faraó cair, chocada com o que ouviu. Boquiaberta, virou-se para James; os olhos do garoto estavam arregalados de surpresa.

- Precisamos contar a alguém. – ela decifrou a frase no movimento dos lábios do menino.

A porta bateu, fazendo um estrondo. O felino entrara na sala do vizir e do general, alertando-os para a presença dos garotos.

- Corra! – James exclamou.

* * *

A menina sentiu seus pobres bracinhos, frágeis e finos como a porcelana vinda da China, serem torcidos para trás com força desmedida, enquanto era arrastada pelos corredores. As primeiras lágrimas rolaram, sem que Lily nem mesmo tentasse impedi-las. Seus máximos esforços estavam concentrados na tentativa de acertar seu captor, quer seja pelas mordidas que sua boca imprimia com ferocidade no vento, ou pelos chutes desesperados que nunca atingiam Ai, o vizir. 

Sua visão embaçada encontrou o companheiro de fuga, ao seu lado. Surpreendeu-se ao ver James, desacordado e ensangüentado, carregado às costas do general Horemheb.

- JAMES! – Lily berrou, sem se controlar. Forçou seu pequeno corpo das mãos do vizir, tentando machucá-lo e libertar-se. Tudo que conseguiu foi um violento tapa no rosto.

- CALADA! – Ai vociferou, a saliva pulando de sua boca, suas feições enraivecidas. – Insolente!

Lily reconheceu o caminho que percorriam; estavam a caminho dos quartos de prisioneiros, as salas de castigo. Sentiu sua pulsação aumentar contra os punhos roxos da força do aperto.

James abriu um dos olhos, vagaroso, a pálpebra tremendo. Seu supercílio sangrava, assim como seu lábio inferior, que começava a inchar. Ao despertar por completo, o garoto finalmente percebeu a presença do general que o carregava e o desespero no olhar de Lily.

Chegaram a uma porta de madeira pútrida. O chute com que Horemheb a atingiu quase a desfez; o vizir encarou-o com repreensão.

- Seja mais discreto. – Ai sibilou. – Alguém pode ouvi-lo e decidir descobrir o que se passa.

O general fingiu não escutá-lo. Tirou James do apoio em seu ombro e jogou-o ao chão, displicentemente. O garoto arrastou-se pela palha suja, trêmulo. Apoiou-se na parede, recostando suas costas machucadas pela queda e a cabeça latejante dos golpes recebidos. Logo sentiu Lily ser atirada em sua direção, caindo pesadamente sobre si.

- Esses moleques atrevidos de cozinha aprenderão a não se intrometerem onde não devem. – grunhiu Horemheb, em fúria.

- James... – Lily sussurrou, assustada, contra o peito do rapaz. Suas mãos estavam geladas. – James, nós vamos morrer.

O garoto engoliu em seco e fitou os olhos frios do vizir. O general ao seu lado virava-se para os dois, a mão na bainha de uma espada.

- Aton não deixará impunes as obras malignas desses dois. – James disse a outra, surpreendendo a si mesmo pelo seu seguro e acalentador tom de voz. - E nós seremos protegidos por Ísis em seu tribunal. Lily, nós seremos mártires e heróis; não tema. Não tema.

Lily sentiu os braços protetores envolverem-na. Abraçou James fortemente pela cintura e aninhou sua cabeça no peito do garoto, fechando os olhos assustada. Ele a aproximou mais de seu corpo ao ver o brilho metálico da espada erguida.

* * *

**Música do Capítulo:** Lines of Light - The Subways.

* * *

**Hora do Oscar:** _Thankyouverymuch_ to Thaty, Rose Samartinne, Donaboborinha, Cla.V, Lady Yuuko, Lika Slytherin, Clah, Nath Evans, Nicolle Müller e Luhli. Isso faz o coração da Dressa inflar feito o Super Mario, muito obrigada!

**Nota da ****Dressa:** Mais um capítulo pra vocês! Fiquei muito feliz por ter ultrapassado a quantidade que pedi, de verdade. É muito bom sentir o retorno dos leitores! Eu planejava terminar algum dos capítulos que não publiquei quando enviei para o Três Vassouras, mas minhas férias andam tão agitadas que realmente não foi possível. Então vai esse mesmo haha Quanto à Knock the Door and Run, estou fugindo dos seus tomates e da minha consciência. Continuem rezando, é só o que eu digo! HAHAHAHA

**Próximo Capítulo:** Quarenta e três reviews?

* * *


	6. Oh Yeah

_It's your eyes that make me smile, oh yeah oh yeah_

_Wasting time, hanging out, oh yeah oh yeah_

_These teenage years, no they don't last, oh yeah oh yeah_

_These teenage lips, they speak too fast, oh yeah oh yeah_

**Liverpool – 1955**

Sirius Black sempre dissera a James Potter que sua casa era um cartão postal. Mureta de cerca viva bem cuidada, garagem sem portões ou grades, um belo sobrado branco e azul, dois andares e um sótão limpinho, localizado no meio do quarteirão. "Só falta um selo no canto de cima", ele brincava.

Mas para os dois vizinhos e melhores amigos desde que conseguiam se lembrar, a melhor parte de Potter's Place era o grande quintal aos fundos. Grama sempre verde como se tivesse acabado de brotar, sombra vinda das árvores do jardim dos Evans, espaço suficiente para jogar _rugby_ quando estivessem entediados e uma escada de tijolos para a porta da cozinha, recanto da mais talentosa - e criativa, os garotos admitiam - mestre-cuca da cidade: a mãe de James.

- Sinto-me faminto. A Sra. Potter está em casa, James? – Sirius ofegou, cansado de correr. Jogou-se ao lado do amigo nos degraus da pequena escadaria, a mão pousada sobre o lado direito da barriga.

- Não. Meus pais saíram para uma exposição, ou coisa parecida. – o outro respondeu, dando de ombros.

Sirius encarou-o como se ele tivesse ganhado colorações verdes e assumido vir de outro planeta.

- Estamos sozinhos em casa?

- Ainda não tinha percebido? – James disse, descrente. Rolou os olhos com a comemoração exagerada de Sirius que se seguiu e se levantou, as mãos postas nas costas, alongando o corpo. – Sirius, nós não vamos dar nenhum baile ou financiar jogos de carta enquanto meus pais estão fora; não se iluda.

- James! – o amigo exclamou, frustrado e indignado. – É nossa chance!

- Hey. Só porque seus pais não têm mais confiança em você desde que a polícia apareceu no Grimmauld's Place por sua causa, não quer dizer que os meus não acreditem em mim. Eles encontrarão a casa exatamente do mesmo jeito que a deixaram, certo? Desculpe.

- O que eu posso fazer? A casa é sua mesmo. – Sirius deu de ombros, conformado. Levantou-se, passou pelo amigo e empurrou a porta entreaberta da cozinha, entrando na casa. – Vou me sentir à vontade!

James gargalhou e se encostou à parede, os braços cruzados no peito e os olhos no céu claro de verão. As nuvens fofas, quase de algodão, tranqüilizavam seu coração em tempestade. Sorriu ao sentir a brisa leve batendo em seu rosto e sentiu vontade de correr para o meio de seu quintal, abrir seus braços o máximo que conseguisse e girar, girar e girar, até que o vento finalmente o levasse para voar.

- Hey! James!

O rapaz despertou de suas fantasias infantis ao perceber o menino franzino que vinha entrando no Potter's Place através da garagem. Quinze anos, cabelos escuros e lisos, verdadeiramente escorridos por toda a testa, um jeitinho tímido.

- John! – James reconheceu-o, caminhando em sua direção, a mão escorregando pelo corrimão da escada. – A que devo a visita? Sua tia está melhor?

- Superando. – o garoto suspirou, cabisbaixo. – Ela realmente gostava do tio George. Nós todos gostávamos.

- Novamente, meus sentimentos. Quer um suco, um pedaço de bolo? Sirius Black está lá dentro aproveitando sozinho a despensa cheia de minha mãe.

John riu, pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça simples.

- Não, muito obrigado. Na verdade, eu vim aqui para te fazer um pedido, James. Um convite, melhor dizendo.

O rapaz estranhou e acenou com o braço, mostrando a escada e indicando para sentarem-se ali. Acomodados um ao lado do outro, James observou a dança ansiosa dos dedos de John, uma mão passando por cima da outra nervosamente, mirando fixamente o chão verde a sua frente.

- Pode falar. – ele incentivou, falando com cuidado.

- É que... você toca violão, não toca? – John disparou, de súbito. Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Sim, mas só o realmente essencial.

- Bom. Eu vim oferecer a você o posto de guitarrista da banda que estou montando. Você aceita?

James mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber o que fazer. Abriu a boca algumas vezes, ainda elaborando mentalmente o que falar, antes de finalmente responder:

- Olha, John, não fique ofendido ou magoado comigo. Mas eu realmente não posso. Não terei tempo para me dedicar, estou ajudando meu pai nos negócios. E tocar _skiffle_ não é pra qualquer um, eu sou um violonista bem básico.

- E se tocarmos algo menos elaborado? Por favor, James!

- Então a banda não seria nos modelos que você tanto sonha. Eu te escuto tocar todos os dias, John, você mora aí do lado. É óbvio que você nasceu para isso e eu não serei aquele a limitá-lo; eu não livrarei o mundo do verdadeiro John Lennon.

James pôs uma mão no ombro do garoto, que sorriu conformado.

- Tudo bem. Talvez você esteja certo. – John disse, levantando-se e tirando a sujeira das calças. – Mesmo assim... obrigado. Preciso ir, tia Mimi deve estar precisando de mim.

- Até a próxima, John. Boa sorte!

James ficou observando o menino afastar-se, até desaparecer na Menlove Avenue. Foi quando Sirius finalmente saiu da casa, um sorriso no rosto e aparência satisfeita.

- Sua mãe é realmente um anjo na cozinha. – ele comentou, feliz. – Com quem estava falando? Ouvi vozes.

- John Lennon. – James respondeu, simplesmente.

- Hm. Esquisito. Essa é a primeira vez que ouço falar do garoto desde a morte de George Smith.

- É, ele ainda está meio abalado.

- Mas e a – HEY!

James assustou-se com o berro de Sirius e virou-se rapidamente, acreditando que o amigo vira um ladrão pular a cerca. No entanto, o sorriso maroto que ele ostentava e seus olhares de esguelha para o amigo chamaram a atenção unicamente para o jardim do vizinho e sua filha estancada próxima à macieira.

* * *

Sirius Black era alertado pelas mães e conhecido entre as filhas como a perdição de toda jovem decente e de família. Talvez fossem seus cabelos fora do tamanho padrão, negros como seu sobrenome, ou o brilho gélido de seus olhos azuis; quem sabe a arrogância de seus parentes, ou a malícia em seus sorrisos. Lily Evans só sabia que deveria mantê-lo à distância; o que, estranhamente, não lhe era um problema.

A dificuldade sempre estava ao lado direito dele, na pessoa de James Potter. Educado e inteligente aos senhores, gentil e prestativo às senhoras, misterioso e ilusório às senhoritas. Lily o encontrava todos os dias, por cima da cerca entre suas casas, praticando _rugby_ com Sirius ou lendo velhos romances de aventura, sentado nos degraus. Por vezes, surpreendia-o dedilhando um violão antigo, murmurando melodias lentas. Seus cabelos despenteados aceleravam a pulsação da garota involuntariamente e seus olhos castanhos quase verdes (ou seriam verdes quase castanhos?) nela despertavam curiosidade suficiente para perder seu precioso sono.

Embora no cotidiano Lily parecesse a James _tão_ indiferente que açulou seu interesse quase obsessivo, na medida adequada para as normas sociais. Cordiais "Bom dia, Srta. Lily", "Como vai, Sr. Potter?", enquanto os corações de ambos aceleravam-se a ponto de assustar.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Lily. – sorriu Sirius, cumprimentando-a educadamente com um aceno de cabeça, ao mesmo passo que puxava James pela manga da blusa para mais perto da cerca, indiscreta e quase violentamente.

Lily caminhou para perto dos rapazes, segurando nas duas mãos a alça de uma bolsinha delicada como a sua imagem. Altura mediana e cintura fina, vestido de seda azul e meia-calça branca, os cabelos indecentemente rubros comportadamente presos numa trança jogada em seu ombro e olhos inacreditavelmente verdes.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Black, Sr. Potter. – ela respondeu, no rosto desenhado uma expressão de estranheza.

James mirava-a com um brilho estranho no olhar. Ele quase não piscava, entretido no que parecia ser o memorizar dos traços da moça. A vermelhidão nas bochechas dela era um sinal de que de certo já o percebera, mas não se acovardara.

- Como está, Lily? – ele finalmente perguntou, depois de levar um cutucão nas costas de Sirius. – _Srta. __Lily_– James corrigiu-se imediatamente, após um chute em sua canela.

- Passo muito bem, obrigada. Espero que a Sra. Potter tenha se recuperado do resfriado.

- Oh, sim. Seu chá foi muito útil, eu e meu pai lhe somos muito gratos por este favor.

- Não foi nada. Sua mãe e eu somos amigas, companheiras de quando os homens de nossas casas vão trabalhar. Fiquei muito feliz por ajudá-la.

Lily sorriu ternamente e James sentiu um baque seco contra o peito. Sirius voltava sua cabeça de um para o outro, como se acompanhasse uma discussão, mas apenas percebia que a conversa morrera.

James não poderia perder uma oportunidade _única_ como aquela.

- Srta. Lily, James gostaria de falar-lhe em urgência sobre um assunto de suma importância. _A sós_. Então, eu estou me retirando. Com licença. – Sirius informou, rapidamente, as mãos postas para trás e os dedos cruzados em figa.

Ao ver o amigo se afastar, James virou-se e começou a murmurar por ajuda, os orbes arregalados em desespero.

- Fica calmo e faça tudo como nós ensaiamos. E se esquecer alguma coisa... fale o que estiver sentindo na hora. – Sirius sussurrou, piscando um olho e desejando-lhe boa sorte.

O baque da porta de casa fechando-se trouxe James de volta para a realidade. Ele voltou-se para Lily, que o encarava, francamente curiosa.

- Srta. Lily. – James começou, inspirando fundo, mordendo o lábio inferior nervosamente. Trêmulo, puxou a delicada mão da moça, sentindo sua maciez e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, surpreendendo-a. Há muito oficializara para si mesmo que aqueles dois pontos do mais puro verde eram o seu porto seguro; e foi neles que James se apoiou para prosseguir. – Eu peço de prontidão que me perdoe pelo meu atrevimento e ousadia, mas creia na minha sinceridade. Eu tento e tento, mas nada do que eu faço parece certo aos seus olhos. Mas acredite quando eu digo que a razão do meu persistir em amadurecer, durante esses últimos três anos, foram mérito exclusivo da força que sua opinião exerce em mim. Acredite quando eu confesso que tudo que qualquer um nesta vizinhança comente, de bom ou de ruim sobre mim, tudo foi feito para engrandecer-me aos seus olhos. Acredite quando eu assumo que você é a única que faz meu coração bater rápida e lentamente ao mesmo tempo. Acredite quando eu digo que embora tenha lutado contra um sentimento que não consigo controlar, eu falhei miseravelmente e me apaixonei de uma maneira tão profunda e intensa que me sinto num caminho sem volta. Acredite quando eu declaro à senhorita, aos meus e aos seus pais, aos meus e aos seus amigos, a todos os meus e todos os seus familiares, ao mundo que nos rodeia, acredite que eu a amo e admiro ardentemente.

James estava ofegante e trêmulo de seu discurso, assim como Lily. Ela parecia chocada, os lábios entreabertos e a respiração cortada.

- Perdoe-me por isso. – James sussurrou.

Por suas mãos unidas, ele puxou-a para si delicadamente, acomodando-a entre seus braços, cuidando para a cerca não a machucar. Levantou o rosto de boneca rara de Lily, delicadamente, e roçou seus narizes, os olhos de ambos fechados, arrepios correntes nas espinhas. James acariciou a bochecha da garota com o polegar, arrancando um suspiro involuntário. E então, tocou seus lábios com os seus próprios, com simplicidade e lentidão.

- James, Sirius! Chegamos! – o rapaz ouviu a voz da mãe, gritada do interior de sua casa.

Lily e James separaram-se imediatamente, as bochechas da moça afogueadas como seu cabelo.

- Meu pai sempre chega do trabalho às seis da noite. Ele toma um banho e ouve um pouco do rádio antes de termos nosso jantar. Esta seria uma hora propícia para o senhor aparecer à nossa casa e pedir minha mão em noivado. – Lily informou, num sorriso tímido.

James concordou com a cabeça e sorriu abertamente. Andando de costas, acabou por encontrar Sirius aos degraus da porta dos fundos.

- Eu sei que sou jovem, mas se tivesse que escolher entre ela e o sol, eu seria um idiota noturno. – James suspirou, enquanto os dois observavam Lily atravessar o jardim de volta à sua casa.

* * *

**Música do Capítulo: **Oh Yeah – The Subways. (nem é minha favorita haha)

* * *

**Hora do Oscar:** _Thankyouverymuch_ to InfallibleGirl, Tiiza, Jhu Radcliffe, Lika Slytherin, Rose Anne Samartinne, Nath Mansur, Kah Stonoga, Jaque Weasley, Luhli, Lady Yuuko e Virginia Potter. _Ufa!_ Meninas, virei texugo aqui, okay? Lufa TOTAL! Muitíssimo obrigada! Meus olhinhos brilham de felicidade toda vez que tenho a oportunidade de conferir as reviews! Só quem escreve sabe o quanto é bom, o quanto é gratificante ver o retorno dos leitores.

**Nota da ****Dressa** Dizem que não se deve ter filhos favoritos, mas eu tenho um carinho muito grande pela participação de John Lennon nesse capítulo. HAHA Ele inclusive ganhou o Prêmio Especial de Melhor Vizinho! Agora, falando mais sobre _Trailers_ e meus outros projetos. Esta fanfic ainda tem dois capítulos programados, mas sabem o que me ocorreu? **Ela é inacabável. **A História nunca pára, e Trailers é do mesmo jeito. E o que isso significa? Na oportunidade remota de eu não ter nada pra fazer (o que no preparatório para vestibular/intercâmbio é meio difícil haha), eu posso escolher uma época aleatoriamente e publicar outro capítulo!

Cansei de fazer promessas, mas estou sendo pressionada a terminar _e_ publicar _Knock__the__Door__and__Run_ até seu aniversário. HAHA Estou me planejando para cinco de maio, ok? E coisinhas aleatórias também. Me aguardem! HAHAHAHA

**Próximo Capítulo:** Sessenta reviews?


End file.
